1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lifting hooks; more specifically, the invention relates to a latched hook that is self-locking, yet readily unlocked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a hook at the end of a chain, rope, or cable and the like has long been employed for a variety of purposes. Thus, it is generally known that the hook can be fastened to the chain, rope, or cable by an eyelet, clevis, or other attachment system. It is also known to place a latch between the tip or point of the hook and the body or shank of the hook thus pivotally closing the hook opening or mouth when in use, thus securing the loop, eyelet, link or the like which is engaged to and being held by the hook.
However, such latching hooks have suffered from deficiencies particularly when employed in conjunction with a so-called antifouling hook wherein the hook is intentionally designed to allow for maximum freedom of movement between the hook and fastened loop with minimum fouling or snagging. In such cases, a fastened loop will be free to slide up the latch and in the absence of a locking mechanism will be able to open and break free of the hook if tension in the proper direction is applied. While, the presence of a locking mechanism will prevent the undesirable release of the held member, up to this time the presence of a locking mechanism also reduces the ease of connecting and disconnecting the hook and/or inhibits the antifouling characteristics of the hook.